battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonel Windsor
Colonel Windsor is a commanding officer for the Anglo Isles, he is the leader of the Anglo Fleet. Biography The Anglo-Solar War He was responsible for the pre-emptive strike against the Solar Empire, when Kaiser Vlad spread the rumours of a superweapon and tricked the Anglo Military Intelligence, similar to what happened in the border conflict between Tundra and the Western Frontier 30 years previously. Windsor's involvement in the Solar Campaign is far larger than Pierce's. He is stationed aboard a Windsor-class Battleship when the fighting commences and orders an unsuccessful attack on a nearby airbase shortly afterwards, a few days later he attempts to capture the Imperial Palace but is repelled, much to his surprise. He then schemes to destroy the Solar Navy with a huge arsenal of missiles but a recon mission, led by A-Qira, foils his plan and, shortly after, he loses the Anglo Military Headquarters, Finally, he and Pierce desperately try to defend the last Anglo airbase but they are soon ejected by the numerically superior Solar-Frontier forces. Windsor is eventually forced to call off the pre-emptive strike, and has to protect the Anglo Isles from the Solar-Tundra counter attack with the depleted Anglo armed forces. Windsor and Pierce are dining in Parliament House during the first wave of the Solar-Tundra invasion. Typically, Windsor, unfazed by the collapsing roof, merely asks Pierce to pass the salt after stating the appearance of the obvious Solar counter-offensive. Soonafter, Windsor attempts to defend the west coast from the invading forces of A-Qira and Nova but his tank and bomber based defence force is defeated in "Storm the Beaches" and the Solar-Tundran Forces gain a foothold on the Anglo Isles. Fortuantely, after Pierce liberates the region, Windsor is able to command an Anglo naval fleet to defend the port of Merseychester to the east. After this successful defence, Windsor takes the military stronghold of Victory Island and, the night after the island is re-captured by Anglo forces, he has to defend the island from A-Qira who regards the island as vital to his operations in the region. After the area is secure, Windsor moves further east to clean up the monument, Windsor's Column, which has been vandalised by Solar troops. He is actually lured into a trap by A-Qira, who wishes to destroy Windsor's battalion with his new Dreadnought, referred to as a "secret naval project" throughout the mission and depicted as a mystery naval unit on the map until the Cleanup Squad reaches the column. Windsor, assisted by Pierce, sink the Dreadnought before it destroys the now-restored Windsor's Column. This humilating Solar defeat results in Marshall Nova questioning the war's validity and tactics, resulting in the Tundrans withdrawing from the battle, much to A-Qira's indignation. After Pierce captures whats left of the solar strongholds in the heart of the isles, he captures A-Qira's airbase and the two lead an air based counter attack on the Solar Fleet. After the truce is signed between the two nations due to Kaiser Vlad's murder of A-Qira and the invasion of the Tundran Territories. The Fall of Tundra He and Commander Pierce enter the Anglo Isles into the New Alliance of Nations and provided air support during the Tundran Territories Campaign, though Windsor himself has little to no involvement in the Campaign, possibly due to his age. He is last seen at the Victory Celebrations in the Tundran Capital, where he salutes the Alliance of Nation's forces and reprimands Pierce for his flirtations with Betty. Personality Windsor is a typical upper class British colonel in both language and attitude. He is a skilled tactician and strategist but tends to be rather frivolous regarding war, treating it like some sort of schoolyard scrap. Despite this, he is widely respected by both his troops and Commander Pierce. He also appears to be mildly xenophobic, possessing a slight disdain for foreigners. Trivia *Colonel Windsor claims to be a descendant of the people who built the stone monument in the mission "Their Finest Hour" that looks like the real life Stonehenge. *Windsor is also the name of the current royal house of Great Britain, (as well as a town and castle in Berkshire). *When a CO is an antagonist they appear in the top-right corner, this is the correct image. When a CO is protagonist they appear in the top-left corner, but this is just a reflected version of the antagonist image. As a result, when Windsor is the player's CO, his monocle is covering the wrong eye (the left eye). Kaiser Vlad suffers from the same problem. *Due to the fact that there is a monument dedicated to him, Windsor must be a very popular and successful military leader. Unless of course, Windsor's Column is actually dedicated to one of Windsor's forebears. *Windsor is writing his war memoirs during Battalion Wars 2, stating during "Armada" that the battle will provide a thrilling chapter for his book. *His clothing and moustache are similiar to 'Colonel Mustard', a piece in the game Clue. Category:Anglo Officers Category:Debuted in Battalion Wars 2